Nobuyoshi Araki
Nobuyoshi Araki (born Tokyo, 25 May, 1940) is a Japanese photographer who did a bondage-themed photoshoot with Lady Gaga for Vogue Hommes Japan. Araki later released an art-book with further photos from the shoot, however, it was limited to 500 copies. He studied at Chiba University since 1959 to 1963. In 1963 went to work at the advertising agency Dentsu, where in 1968 he met his future wife, the essayist Yōko Aoki (青木陽子). August 5, 2009 Gada.png Fusion.png 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 040.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 041.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 042.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 043.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 049.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 001.jpg|1 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 001a.jpg|Alt 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 004.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 002.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 003.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 004.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 1.jpg|2 Araki 03.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 005.jpg Nobuyoshi_Araki_5.jpg|Final 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 036.jpg Nobuyoshi_Araki_2.jpg|Final Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 8.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 2.jpg GagaArakiEx1.png 580081_396567867048585_182590065113034_1021957_1533981866_n.jpg|Alt - Cropped GagaArakiEx4.png Nobuyoshi_Araki_9.jpg|Alt f4pde.jpg Nobuyoshi_Araki_10.jpg Nobuyoshi_Araki_12.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 048.jpg 24dlaqh.jpg 43818138.jpg|3 Nobuyoshi_Araki_7.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 037.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 6.jpg|Final GagaArakiEx5.png Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 7.jpg Araki 02.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 033.jpg Nobuyoshi_Araki_11.jpg araki-sstladygaga.jpg|Final Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 10.jpg _1l,..jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 038.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 045.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 044.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 046.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 047.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 4.jpg Lady-Gaga-Bondage-7-600x715.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 12.jpg Original color film slides.png Artfusion05.png Artfusion02.png Artfusion04.png Artfusion03.png Araki-Artfusion08.png Gagapedia3.png Gagapedia2.png *Fashion direction — Nicola Formichetti *Art direction — Matthew Williams *Styling — Shun Watanabe *Styling assistants — Tatsuya Shimada, Chihiro Makuura *Hair and makeup — Katsuya Kamo (Mod's Hair) *String bondage — Yasuji Watanabe *Editor — Jun Ishida #Leather bustier by Yves Saint Laurent (Fall 2009), shoes by Phi (H30 Fashion Bureau) #Dress by Maison Martin Margiela (Fall 2009), belt by Phi (H30 Fashion Bureau) and shoes by Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci (Fall 2009) #Shoes by Yves Saint Laurent (Imperiale pumps, Fall 2009) The photographs published in "Vogue Homme Japan" had brush strokes in various color added on printed copies. Media use VHJ-31.jpg|Vogue Hommes Japan Vol. 3 (Autumn/Winter 2009-10) Koko no Shashin book.jpg|"Koki No Shashin : Photographs of A Seventy Year Old" (2010) Many unique polaroids were sold through various auction company around the world. Some of the photographs from the shoot were used in exhibitions. Vogtle Contemporary Pascal Vogtle's company sold unique polaroids signed by Araki and two limited edition print. Four of these polaroids were first sold through Phillips de Pury. 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 002.jpg|1.1 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 003.jpg|1.2 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 7.jpg|2 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 11.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 005.jpg 24dlaqh.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 8.jpg 1l,..jpg Arakiii.png #Limited edition prints ##32.5 x 40.5 cm, signed on verso, ##40.5 x 32.5 cm, signed on verso #Unique signed Polaroids (10.6 x 8.8 cm) Koki No Shashin: Photographs of A Seventy Year Old The Aka Ishii Gallery held from May 8 to June 5, 2010 "Koki no shashin: Photographs of A Seventy Year Old" which included around 10 photographs from the 2009 shoot with Lady Gaga. After the exhibition, the Aka Ishii Gallery put the silver gelatin prints used in the exhibition for sale. A book was made from the exhibit. The book released on May 25, 2010 had a limited edition of 500 copies. It had a soft cover and a total of 120 pages (310 photos) on a format of H316 x W261mm. Koki No Shashin - Photographs of A Seventy Year Old 001.jpg Koki No Shashin - Photographs of A Seventy Year Old 006.jpg Koki No Shashin - Photographs of A Seventy Year Old 007.jpg Koki No Shashin - Photographs of A Seventy Year Old 002.jpg Koki No Shashin - Photographs of A Seventy Year Old 003.jpg Koki No Shashin - Photographs of A Seventy Year Old 004.jpg Koki No Shashin - Photographs of A Seventy Year Old 005.jpg Lempertz Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 12.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 002.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 003.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 004.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 1.jpg Araki 03.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 2.jpg Araki 02.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 19.png Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 4.jpg Lady-Gaga-Bondage-7-600x715.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 18.png Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 13.png Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 6.jpg 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 001.jpg WestLicht 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 003-paintedpolaroid.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Polaroid 10.jpg One of the Polaroids is a reproduction of an image that has been over-painted by Araki. It is part of a series that was published in the Japanese edition of Vogue Homme Japan. Muses: Sans Titres The Galerie Kamel Mennour in Paris hosted "Muses: Sans Titres" by Araki through October 14 to November. 26, 2011. The exhibition new print Nobuyoshi Araki made and painted over. They were not the same as the one featured in "Vogue Homme Japan" in 2009. 8-5-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 003-painted.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki Muses Sans Titres 001.jpg Ginza Gallery 8-0-09 Nobuyoshi Araki 001.jpg|Gaga and Dada Ginza gallery tokyo (Araki 2010).png Ginza gallery tokyo (Araki 2010).jpg Unknown The following polaroids were either sold or used in a book. 43818138.jpg|''Tagged'' 1Araki.png|''Scan'' 2Araki.png BTS Araki 06.png BTS Araki 05.png BTS Araki 04.png BTS Araki 03.png BTS Araki 02.png Reference *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Araki shoots Lady Gaga for Vogue Hommes Japan Link *Official website Category:Photographers Category:The Fame (Photoshoots) Category:Japan